Peeves : ma vie d'avant
by banshee666
Summary: Qui est réellement le célèbre poltergeist ? L'auteur nous plonge dans la vie tumultueuse d'un jeune homme peu ordinaire...
1. Prologue

_A/N : Les personnages de J. K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fanfiction non plus. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice... _

_Ce sera une histoire drôle et tragique, émouvante et pleine d'humanité, connaissant son auteur : Jacky... _

_**Prologue**_

Vous avez probablement déjà entendu parler des poltergeists, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous savez donc qu'il s'agit d'un genre particulier de fantômes, plus qu'une empreinte, plus qu'une ombre. Il n'ont pas de corps réel, mais ont cependant la capacité de toucher des objets, lancer des bâtons, et même mâcher des chewing gums à la framboise... Mais ils ne marchent pas sur le sol, comme les vivants et ne respirent pas non plus. Les poltergeists sont un mélange étrange de vie et de mort. Même s'ils présentent certaines caractéristiques d'une créature vivante et intelligente, ils ne peuvent avoir la vie d'une personne réellement "vivante" ; ils sont contraints d'évoluer entre deux eaux. Mais vous savez déjà tout cela... enfin, si vous n'êtes pas un stupide Poufsouffle de première année...

Et vous savez sûrement qu'ils se nourrissent de l'anxiété et de la nervosité d'adolescents et d'autres stupides créatures et qu'on les rencontre donc souvent non loin des écoles.

Je voudrais pouvoir prétendre être l'un d'eux. En fait, je l'ai fait auparavant. J'ai dit à cette stupide moldue qui voulait écrire un livre sur Potty que j'étais un simple esprit du chaos, que j'avais été créé par les esprits de tous ces enfants qui étudient à Poudlard et que jamais je n'avais été humain.

C'était un mensonge. Un mensonge auquel elle a cru, mais un mensonge tout de même...

Malheureusement, je fais partie des autres poltergeists. Voyez-vous, si certains d'entre nous sont de simples esprits, à peine des reflets de la peur des enfants, d'autres ont été humains.

Les poltergeists peuvent être créés quand un enfant meurt dans un état de choc, d'horreur ou de désir de vengeance. C'est lorsque vous mourrez sans avoir terminé ce que vous deviez faire. C'est lorsque vous étiez trop jeune pour vous être accompli totalement. Si vous ne mourrez pas au bon moment et par mauvaise fortune. Si vous avez eu de cruels ennemis qui ont pris votre vie, et celle de ceux que vous aimiez.

C'est lorsque vous laissez derrière vous des amis et tellement de farces à faire, de mauvais tours à jouer...

J'étais un enfant lorsque je suis mort et presques toutes ces conditions étaient alors remplies.

Mon nom est Peeves. Et ceci est mon histoire...

_A/N : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que le concept vous plaît ? Je suis certaine que l'auteur apprécierait les commentaires des lecteurs français... Je les transmettrai, promis !_


	2. Eté

_A/N : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier chaleureusement **eden'sworld, hop** et** Chilam ! **Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je les ai transmises à Jacky (l'auteur original) qui était ravie également ! _

_Je trouve aussi le concept très intéressant car peu exploité... Il est dommage que ce personnage soit purement et simplement supprimé des films d'Harry Potter, ne trouvez-vous pas ? _

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire la suite que j'en ai eu à la traduire ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Eté**

Nous étions en 1691. Moi et ma soeur, ma très chère Mairi, venions d'avoir quinze ans. C'était le début de l'année scolaire, nous étions alors en cinquième année. Le fait que nous, simples Highlanders du XVIIème siècle, devions aller à l'école, était pour le moins surprenant. Normalement, les gens comme nous n'y allaient pas, du fait du manque d'argent et de l'inexistence d'un établissement convenable dans la région reculée des Highlands où nous vivions.

Mais dans notre cas, il ne s'agissait pas d'une école ordinaire... C'était Poudlard, la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie, fondée il y a 691 ans par Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Là-bas, peu importait le fait que nous n'étions ni riches, ni anglais. La seule chose qui comptait était que nous avions certains pouvoirs magiques, tout comme nombre de nos ancêtres... C'est cet héritage qui nous avait permis d'étudier, d'apprendre à maîtriser des charmes, des sorts et beaucoup d'autres choses, comme chacun des enfants nés sorciers des Îles Britanniques, qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres, Anglais, Irlandais ou Ecossais.

Bien sûr, certains ne pensaient pas que nous soyions tous égaux : il y en a toujours qui se croient les meilleurs et n'éprouvent que du mépris pour ceux qu'ils estiment inférieurs.

Je ne pense pas que la haine et le mépris soient apparus avec les Serpentards, mais ce sont eux dont on a parlé en premier... Et à partir de là, un grand nombre de familles se mirent à avoir le même mode de pensée : les Blacks, les Snape, les Malfoys et bien d'autres.

Aujourd'hui, c'est surtout ce Jedusor qui dirige le mouvement, mais à mon époque, on trouvait la majorité des racistes au sein de la famille Campbell. C'était un clan écossais... et accessoirement nos pires ennemis... Non seulement, ils étaient des Serpentards, mais dans ce monde où sorciers et moldus n'étaient pas séparés et étaient gouvernés par le même monarque, ils étaient partisans de ce sâle traitre anglais, ce William d'Orange, qui avait usurpé le trône qui aurait légalement dû revenir au bon roi James.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, ma famille ne comptait pas parmi ses plus loyaux sujets. Non. Absolument pas. En fait, mon père appartenait au groupe de rebelles qui s'était battu lors du soulèvement jacobite de 1689. Nous ne nous doutions pas à ce moment-là que cette bataille, perdue lorsque le chef des Jacobites, le Vicomte Dundee, mourut, pourrait mener notre clan à sa perte... Non, nous ne savions pas que les McDonalds de Glencoe disparaîtraient bientôt, simplement parce qu'ils étaient restés fidèles au roi, James Stuart II.

Mais en été 1691, rien n'aurait pu laisser présager le sombre avenir de notre petite famille. J'étais un garçon insouciant de quinze ans qui se souciait plutôt des tours qu'il pourrait jouer aux fils des Campbells, plutôt que de savoir pourquoi ils étaient de tels ennemis.

Mon meilleur ami, Patrick O'Malley et moi étions allongés dans l'herbe et profitions simplement du - oh combien agréable ! - soleil... Comme toujours, nous parlions de tout et de rien... en majorité de bêtises.

- Tu sais, Pat, dis-je en souriant, nous devrions préparer une nouvelle farce... Nous n'avons fait aucune victime ces derniers temps...

Pat gloussa :

- Bien sûr que non... Nous étions en vacances. Toi, tu étais ici en Ecosse et moi en pleine Irlande verdoyante... Il aurait été difficile de faire quoi que ce soit, hmm ?

Je soupirai.

- Ouep, mon pote... S'il y une raison pour laquelle les vacances, c'est nul, c'est bien celle-ci...

Pat rit.

- Mais tu n'as pas séché l'école, si ?

- Non, juste quelques blagues... , répondis-je en regardant le ciel bleu clair presque sans nuages.

Ah, comme j'aimais cela, simplement rester couché sur la pelouse de Poudlard, et ne rien faire d'autre que de préparer nos prochaines facécies...

- Tu sais, nous devrions attaquer ces fichus Campbells... Saleté de barons ; ils pensent qu'ils sont mieux que nous, hein... Nous devrions... Ah, je ne sais pas... faire disparaître leurs sous-vêtements ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Oh, non...

Je vis Pat froncer les sourcils.

"Etrange", songeai-je. "Il aime autant que moi les embêter..." Mais ensuite, il poursuivit :

- Nous l'avons déjà fait l'année dernière ! Si nous essayions autre chose ? Le coup des sous-vêtements, c'est encore trop gentil pour des gens comme eux...

Je ris aux éclats. C'était du Paddy tout craché... Il aimait essayer des nouveautés... en particulier des nouveautés qui causeraient des embêtements aux frères Campbell...

Il sourit :

- Tu te fiches de moi, McDonald ? Tu me trouves drôle ? Je vais te donner de quoi rire, moi !

Et en une seconde, il était au-dessus de moi et me chatouillait. Malheureusement, j'étais très chatouilleux... Evidemment, il gagna notre petite bagarre et, peu après, nous nous trouvions à nouveau allongés dans l'herbe en haletant.

- Tu. Es. Cinglé, lui dis-je, très sérieusement.

Il répondit de la même façon :

- Sinon, nous ne serions pas amis...

Et nous nous éclatâmes à nouveau de rire... En somme, nous passâmes une matinée très divertissante...

En tout cas, jusque midi, lorsqu'une ombre menaçante arriva sur nous. Un terrible, terrible destin nous attendait : les réprimandes de ma très chère soeur : Hania.

- Vous deux !

J'ouvris paresseusement un oeil.

- Ouep...

- Vous faites l'école buissonière !

D'une certaine manière, du haut de ses treize ans, elle maîtrisait déjà le froncement de sourcils furieux qui apparaissait dès que deux maraudeurs tels que nous se trouvaient à proximité. Ou plutôt trois, en comptant ma soeur jumelle, Mairi, lorsqu'elle prenait part à nos petites manigances... Cependant, Hania pouvait être très effrayante quand elle était en colère, ce qui était définitivement le cas ce jour-là.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire cela ! Le professeur Setanta est furieux…

Le professeur Setanta était notre Directrice et elle était _**toujours**_ furieuse…

- Pas de problème, alors. C'est tout à fait normal, mmh ?

Nous nous étions habitués à ses colères, à la suite de nos petites blagues (notamment, faire exploser des toilettes, des potions etc.), et là, nous haussâmes simplement les épaules… Finalement, ce fut Hania qui gagna : Pat et moi nous levâmes et marchâmes en direction du château, prêts pour une bonne petite dispute de la part du professeur Setanta.

Trois heures de sermon et deux heures de colle plus tard, nous étions dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Rires et autres bavardages emplissaient la pièce, montant jusqu'au célèbre plafond céleste. Le tout constituait un bruit énorme, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que 300 élèves. Mais d'un autre côté, 300 est un nombre considérable (et bruyant…) quand on parle d'adolescents tels que nous…

Je prenais un plaisir immense à constamment donner de petits coups à Pat, lorsque soudain, le regard dédaigneux de Morgaine Mc Gonagall me frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait les yeux les plus verts que j'avais jamais vus, et si les miens sont aussi sombres que l'intérieur d'une mine, les siens pétillaient de vie. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient avec une grâce incroyable, soulevés par une brise inexistante. La seule chose qui était dommage était qu'elle avait l'air si fâchée contre moi… Elle devait me trouver très puéril. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de moi à présent – 300 ans plus tard, et toujours égal à moi-même…

En tous les cas, je devais avoir l'air particulièrement stupide à cet instant ( tout comme Potty quand il regarde cette Asiatique, je suppose…), car Patrick explosa de rire. Quand à moi, je me mis à lui lancer des pommes de terre pour me venger – ce qui me rabaissa encore, aux yeux de Morgaine.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, alors que nous étions au lit, Patrick me demanda ce que je pensais de Morgaine. Je lui répondis de façon très franche qu'elle devait être la femme de ma vie. Malgré ses précédentes taquineries, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance en lui donnant une information aussi importante. Il était, après tout, mon meilleur ami. Et, plus important encore : je savais de qui _**lui**_ était amoureux…

Patrick aimait beaucoup ma sœur jumelle, Mairi. Puisque Mairi et Morgaine étaient de bonnes amies, nous avions là l'opportunité de pouvoir les observer ensemble et de soutenir mutuellement nos petits cœurs blessés par la cruauté de l'Amour… Nous suivîmes beaucoup les filles, cet été-là…

C'était une façon très agréable de passer le temps. Nous restions assis sous un hêtre non loin du lac, tandis que les filles barbotaient dans l'eau peu profonde. Nous faisions des promenades dans les prairies qui entouraient Poudlard, toujours en conservant une distance respectable avec les jeunes filles.

Mais, évidemment, nous n'oubliions pas les blagues… Comment Peter Mc Donald et Patrick O'Malley pourraient-ils oublier d'être malicieux ?

Nous ne le pouvions pas. Faire exploser les cachots, cacher tous les livres de la bibliothèque dans un placard oublié et enfermer les frères Campbell dans la Salle sur Demande (pour leur plus grand plaisir, elle était pleine de Whisky Pur Feu…), n'étaient que quelques unes des… petites « expériences » que nous faisions.

Le temps passa. Il commença à faire plus froid et des pluies denses lessivaient littéralement les Highlands. Les arbres étaient décorés de rouge et d'or. Des orages frappèrent Poudlard, et, bientôt, l'automne conquit entièrement le magnifique paysage écossais. Les feuilles colorées commencèrent à tomber.

Du givre couvrait les pelouses le matin. Dans les premiers jours de novembre, les premières neiges couvrirent les douces collines et les roches acérées. Les cerfs se préparaient pour la dure saison à venir.

L'automne avait péri, tandis que l'hiver avait vaincu. J'ignorais totalement que c'était le dernier hiver, les dernières neiges et les dernières danses sur le lac gelé dont j'allais faire l'expérience _**en vie**_.

_A/N : Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu et que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Reviews svp et merci d'avance !_


End file.
